Infierno de sangre
by Moun
Summary: AU. Dark-fic. Levi Ackerman es un vampiro que da clases de historia en el instituto donde Mikasa Ackerman, la reencarnación de su amante, estudia.


Título: Infierno de sangre  
Pareja: Mikasa/Rivaille  
Género: Horror/Supernatural  
Advertencias: Muerte de personajes, algo de gore (no sé si será muy descriptivo) y un leve lemon. También pueden haber referencias religiosas (por favor, nada de ofenderse).  
Sumario: AU. Dark-fic. Levi Ackerman es un vampiro que da clases de historia en el instituto donde Mikasa Ackerman, la reencarnación de su amante, estudia.

Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.

Pues nada, aquí estoy publicando una locura que me surgió hace muchísimo tiempo y publiqué en otra cuenta: Pivipona. Pueden ir a verla, pero me temo que no podré actualizar ninguna de los fanfics porque perdí el e-mail y la contraseña con los que acceder. Así que, después de mucho pensar, decidí subirlo a este perfil y decidir aquí si sigo o no esta locura. Como veréis, en mi perfil podéis encontrar la versión de Lucy/Natsu de Fairy Tail, aunque a diferencia de aquella, ésta será algo más oscura y con temática vampírica. La idea surgió después de encontrarme con la publicación de uno de los artistas que más me gustan de Tumblr, roxe-kun (www. roxe - kun .tumblr .com). Sus obras Rivamika son excepcionales.

La historia será cortita, porque tengo muchísimas por acabar y me vais a matar por no actualizar, pues no creo que tenga más de 5 capítulos. Prometo que todos serán tan largos como este para compensar los pocos episodios que tendrá.

Espero que lo disfruten muchísimo, señorxs. Llenemos de Rivamika la sección de Shingeki no Kyojin.

* * *

 **Capítulo primero. Deberes y vampiros.**

―Los soldados están agotados y no tenemos sustento suficiente, señor ―proclama la mano derecha del general. Escondido detrás de su casco, el rostro del hombre se desfigura completamente al encontrarse con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados de su superior. Agacha la cabeza en un signo de respeto, y aprieta sus manos alrededor de la cuerda que le mantiene unido a su caballo. Escucha las pisadas de su general y vuelve a tomar el turno de palabra―. Deberíamos volver. Los renegados ya están muertos.

―¿Temes que los muertos se alcen, Smith? ―bromea su general con un sonrisa altiva en los labios.

―No son a los muertos a lo que temo, señor ―contesta el susodicho con los brazos cruzados contra su pecho. Su caballo se remueve en su lugar y suelta un bufido estruendoso. El soldado abre su casco y deja que su superior pueda ver sus dos grandes ojos con total transparencia―. Mi temor va más allá de unos mugrientos cadáveres.

Erwin Smith aprieta los dientes y cierra los labios después de dejar por zanjada la conversación. La furia apenas oculta en su mirada chispea descontrolada, aunque intente esconderse detrás de la sombra que el propio casco le proporciona junto a la oscuridad de la noche. Erwin lleva más de veinte años sirviendo al rey, diez como capitán de los pelotones a su orden y siete detrás del puesto que quedará vacante cuando el hombre frente a él se retire a causa de la edad y poca traza que con el tiempo ha adquirido. Las bromas, por lo tanto, las decide clasificar como un reto más, aunque lleguen a herir su orgullo de una manera descomunal. Pero aquello no queda ahí. Erwin presiente que la noche no está siendo totalmente honesta con sus hombres. La oscuridad del cielo no es semejante a la de todas las noches, tampoco el silencio que se respira en el bosque que han abordado para llegar a su destino.

La aparición de las aves no ayuda a que su miedo reduzca. No es que los cuervos asusten a un veterano como Erwin. En absoluto. Es, sin embargo, el sonido de su cantar lo que revuelve sus tripas de una manera innecesaria. Tan excéntrico y mortal, los chillidos de las aves que rodean el claro parecen ser una clara advertencia a lo que ocurrirá. Las historias que se cuentan son un puntapié para saber que algo va mal y que esta noche es muy diferente a las quince restantes. Contando aquella noche, los soldados llevaban dieciséis días galopando sin descanso desde el norte hasta el noroeste, distanciándose de su ciudad para acabar con las tropas que defendían el imperio del Rey Ackerman, y del noroeste hacia el norte de nuevo, acercándose a su ciudad para volver con una victoria bajo el brazo, sin olvidar la buena nueva para su Rey. Se estremece al sentir el frío golpe con el que la ráfaga de viento que azota el lugar adentrarse por los pequeños orificios de su armadura e introducirse dentro de su figura consiguiendo dejar su cuerpo inevitablemente entumecido por el frío. Gruñe por lo bajo, con los labios poco abiertos, mientras enreda su mano un poco más alrededor de la cinta que nace de alrededor del hocico de su animal. Los guantes alrededor de sus manos consiguen alejarlas levemente de la baja temperatura, mas nunca por completo. Sus pies reculan hacia atrás y se hunden en la blanquecina y espesa nieve que sumerge el bosque. No sabe cuántos son los metros que le separan del verdadero suelo, aunque se arriesga a pensar que son más de dos metros. El frío vuelve a calar hondo, así que decide dejar de pensar en la nueve y en la capa de hielo bajo ésta para intentar entrar en calor.

Sus hombres, no muy lejos de donde él se encuentra, se mantienen muy cerca los unos de los otros junto a un interminable deseo de encontrar una calidez inexistente en unas tierras sumamente frías como las de su reino. Algunos, increíblemente dañados por los ataques enemigos, se mantienen tensos e intentan padecer lo menos posible. Otros tantos, simplemente, se dejan desfallecer sobre las escasas rocas desnudas del claro deseando hacer desaparecer el dolor que sus heridas proporcionan por todo su cuerpo. La falta de suministros hace mella en el grupo, y Pixis empieza a notarlo al advertir los lentos movimientos de los soldados.

El general sonríe y se acerca un poco más al soldado. Las cadenas de su armadura resuenan al hacerlo.

―Dile a tus soldados que nos movemos hacia el norte. Hay una pequeña ciudad que podemos saquear antes de volver.

El hombre en cuestión ha pasado ya los cincuenta años. Su cabello blanco y pronunciado bigote lo confirman, así como las arrugas y otras marcas que se esparcen por la piel de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, a pesar de su edad, su gran altura sigue vigente y la fuerza en su voz sigue siendo la misma con la que efectúa sus movimientos en mitad de una batalla. Dot Pixis es fuerte, y siempre será un hombre fuerte. A pesar de su fuerza física y la presencia capaz de aterrar al más destructor enemigo, el casi anciano guarda su ojo derecho bajo un gran parche negro cuando no tiene su flamante y conocido casco sobre su cabeza ayudándolo a ocultar su rostro al mundo. Pocos son los que conocen el secreto de su ojo derecho, Erwin es uno de ellos, y muchos serán los que nunca conozca la verdadera historia detrás de éste. Son tantas las fábulas que se han creado a su alrededor que ni tan siquiera Erwin es capaz de numerarlas todas. Su reino, por ejemplo, cuenta con más de una cincuentena de historias creadas por los rumores, los murmullos de los enemigos o los miedos de aquellos que intentaron enfrentarle.

Erwin asiente y se sube a su caballo, mientras camina entre sus soldados y éstos se alzan uno por uno con las espadas colgadas en su cintura y el escudo empuñado por su mano menos diestra. Los soldados observan a su capitán con la cabeza alzada y el rostro cubierto. Habiendo creado dos filas en las que los soldados se unen hombro por hombro, Erwin es capaz de pasar entre ellos montado en su caballo sin ningún inconveniente.

La capa negra sobre sus hombros, hecha con piel de oso de las tierras más frías del reino, se eleva con el trote del animal, mientras el sonido de su armadura retuerce el silencio del bosque y despierta a las aves que sobrevuelan el lugar. Sus retorcidos ojos, aquellos que han visto derramar tanta sangre como agua que porta el río más importante de su ciudad, examinan a cada uno de sus soldados sin excepción. Parecen, sin lugar a dudas, los ojos del mismísimo demonio. A sus pies, los soldados se retuercen. Algunos tienen frío, otros sufren las heridas que llevan desde la última justa. Uno de ellos tiembla, y Erwin sonríe al verse reconocida su valía. Él es aterrador, aunque nunca llegue a superar a su general.

El caballo gira, tal y como él se lo hace hacer, y retoma su camino hacia el frente. Una fría ráfaga de frío choca contra su cuerpo y se le pone la carne de gallina hasta provocar un notable estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo.

―¡En pie! ―ruge Smith sobre su caballo. Los soldados dan un paso adelante y colocan, casi al unísono, su escudo ante ellos con la barbilla en alto y la mirada desafiante al frente―. ¡Nos movemos hacia el norte, señores! ―Los soldados se giran sobre sus pies y caminan hacia la dirección que su superior ha rugido instantes atrás.

El apuesto hombre trota sobre el lomo de su caballo y consigue atrapar el paso de su general sin perder de vista a los soldados que mantiene tras él. El anciano hombre a su lado, silencioso como la misma noche, avanza sin pronunciar palabra y provoca, sin desearlo, una gran incomodidad entre él y el joven Smith. Al divisar la menuda ciudad, él lo hubiera denominado poblado, Erwin detuvo su ejército al divisar el gesto de su general sin hacer el menor ruido.

Absorto en sus propios pensamientos, el rubio baja la parte metálica de su casco y oculta sus ojos detrás de ésta. Su mano diestra no tarda en posicionarse sobre el mango de su espada y sus labios no demoran en abrirse para reclamar la atención indispensable de sus hombres. El más experimentado del grupo, aquel que se hace llamar general, avanza con su caballo y vuelve a dejarle el trabajo sucio a Erwin, quien pronto obtendrá el puesto de su superior si éste sale satisfactorio de la misión que su Rey les ha encomendado.

―¡Obtengan todo el alimento posible y llévenlo con ustedes! ¡Aniquilen a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino, desestime la entrega de alimentos o intente blandir un arma contra ustedes! ¡Asesinen a todo aquel que sea necesario!

Uno de los soldados avanza entre el grupo y saca lo que parece ser un cuerno de color negro mate de entre sus manos. Con soltura y muchísima facilidad, el varón alza el instrumento y coloca sus labios alrededor del pequeño orificio que éste tiene para bufar y reproducir el sonido que les permite a sus demás compañeros lanzarse a la cacería nocturna. Entre gritos y alaridos, los soldados se adentran en la pequeña zona y blanden sus espadas contra las puertas de las abiertas cabañas en busca de sustento para la vuelta a su tierra. Las casas, la mayoría totalmente ausentas de vida humana, se encuentran sucumbidas en la oscuridad del cielo y tienen unas pequeñas hogueras en su centro sin usar, según los cálculos de algunos soldados, desde hace más de tres días. Pobres y mal construidas, los hogares son simples chabolas hechas a partir de madera de pino, el árbol que más abunda de la zona, de diferentes medidas y volúmenes agolpadas sin cuidado unas encima de otras sobre una base cuadrada que cumple el papel de pilares. Lo que los soldados buscan, sin embargo, se encuentra intacto y escondido en los baúles de madera que encuentran dentro de los abandonados hogares. Cabe destacar que todos se encuentran posicionados de la misma manera, independientemente de quién sea la casa, para que la comida que será devorada más tarde sea antes bendecida por las estrellas que acompañan a la madre Luna.

Erwin, todavía a lomos de su caballo, se pasea por el poblado contemplando todo lo que sus hombres hacen. El señor Pixis se mantiene lejos, pero a la vista de todos y sin dejar de contemplar lo que hacen sus seguidores. Acaricia su largo y cuidado bigote con los dedos que esconde detrás de los guantes opacos que lleva puestos y tuerce los labios. El joven Smith no sabe porqué lo hace. El frío, la nieve o la incertidumbre de no saber dónde están los que habitaban el lugar pueden ser perfectamente buenas posibilidades.

―Señor, ya tenemos toda el sustento ―anuncia aquel que anteriormente ha hecho sonar el cuerno.

El general se acerca a la pareja sin dejarse de acariciar el bigote:

―¿No han encontrado a nadie? ―cuestiona sin entender el paisaje a su alrededor. Erwin tampoco lo ha hecho desde que su caballo ha puesto pie en el lugar, mas no deseaba crear una alarma innecesaria en sus hombres. Los fríos ojos Dot Pixis revolotean por el lugar―. Un poblado abandonado en perfecto estado no es nada ordinario, mucho menos proveniente de salvajes como los que viven fuera de las murallas.

Ser Pixis se remueve y el caballo relincha. El soldado, frente a él, da un tímido salto de sorpresa y Erwin le tiende una mirada conciliadora para que continúe hablando. El joven asiente y teme al ver la fuerza en el mirar del general Pixis.

―Hemos encontrado algunos cuerpos en la entrada del bosque, general. Apuesto a que querrían escapar de algo, un animal, ya que los cadáveres tienen marcas de mordiscos por todo su cuerpo, aunque algunos no tienen cabeza.

―¿Alguna pista sobre el animal?

―No, general ―tartamudea, desconsolado. Pixis reconoce su timbre de voz y se baja del caballo con cuidado de no caer estrepitosamente contra la fría nieve. El soldado, tenso y perdido en su mar de dudas, traga saliva y espera la reacción de su general con el corazón en la boca y la piel de gallina. Su mirada no le gusta, tampoco a Erwin, quien todavía se mantiene a lomos de su animal.

―¿Qué es lo que usted piensa, soldado? ―inquiere el más viejo.

―La leyenda, señor ―Dot Pixis frunce el ceño y el soldado carraspea. La idea de mencionar la leyenda, al parecer, no ha sido una buena idea―. Los animales más comunes en esta zona son los osos, jabalíes y lobos, pero ninguno tiene la suficiente fuerza o profundidad como para crear unas heridas de la magnitud que los salvajes presentan. Ese animal, señor, es… demoníaco.

Pixis se echa a reír. Es normal, al fin y al cabo, ¿quién en su sano juicio accede a seguir creyendo en leyendas de aquel calibre? Si bien han pasado más de setenta años desde la llegada de la primera corona a las tierras que estaban pisando, también han pasado muchísmos años desde la extinción de aquellos estrambóticos seres que alguna vez se utilizaron como potente arma durante las batallas entre reinos. Pixis había tenido el placer de verlos con sus propios ojos y tocarlos con sus propias manos. Con una energía inigualable y una fuerza inhumana, aquellos sangrientos seres eran capaces de reducir un pelotón entero sin inmutarse de los ataques del enemigo.

A diferencia del más viejo, Erwin nunca ha visto a uno de ellos. Él es un joven soldado de treinta años que nunca ha entrenado fuera de las murallas de su reino. Los métodos de entrenamiento han cambiado con el paso del tiempo, y aunque siguieran siendo duros, ni tan siquiera se acercan a ser lo que alguna vez habían sido. La crueldad sigue vigente, mas los límites han sido nuevamente marcados y no pueden sobrepasarse.

Sin embargo, aquellos seres no han vuelto a aparecer frente a ningún humano desde hace más de cincuenta años y, con ellos, la confianza en volver a verles también ha desaparecido, aunque las leyendas nunca lo han hecho.

Pixis sigue riendo y el soldado se encoge en su posición.

―Hace más de cincuenta años de su extinción, soldado ―asegura Erwin, mientras Ser Pixis sigue riendo a pierna suelta. El soldado asiente y esconde sus ojos―. ¿Puedes llevarnos hasta los cuerpos y dejar de pensar en posibilidades estúpidas?

―Sí, señor.

El caudillo camina delante de ellos y avanza entre las ruinas del ahora destruido poblado, mientras el ánimo cae estrepitosamente a medida que avanza entre los escombros y se adentra en la frondosa selva de árboles donde se encuentran los caídos en una batalla desconocida. El hombre rodea los cuerpos y deja que sus superiores los observen desde las alturas que les obsequian los animales que montan. Ser Pixis, confundido por las marcas en sus cuerpos, baja del caballo y se acerca al montón de carne cruda con las manos muy cerca de sus espadas a ambos lados de su cintura. Su cabeza se alza levemente y sus ojos se entrecierran para buscar algo invisible para los jóvenes que le acompañan. Erwin baja al suelo y acompaña a su general, aunque no comprende qué busca entre el grupo de muertos.

―¿Qué animales habitan la zona?

La pregunta del anciano pilla por sorpresa a todos los presentes. Erwin, algo más receptivo, carraspea y responde.

―Como mi subordinado ha dicho antes, señor, en esta zona sólo hay osos, jabalíes y lobos. Ninguno, sin embargo, tiene unos colmillos de tal envergadura.

―Eso lo sé, Smith. ―Ser Pixis le obsequia una mirada de total intimidación, y Erwin se estremece.

Con los dientes apretados y la mirada entrecerrada, Erwin deja su mente en blanco y gruñe, aunque nadie le escucha. "Es tan narcisista que ni tan siquiera conoce las bromas que de él se hacen en el reino" ―argumenta en su mente, no deseando compartirlo a viva voz con el criticado a su lado―: "Orgullo que ciega, te condenará a la hoguera". Y, aunque suene destructor, Erwin espera estar en primera fila para poder verlo con sus propios ojos.

―¿Hay más cuerpos? ―indaga el general.

El caudillo asiente.

―Podrá encontrar muchísimos más a medida que nos adentremos en el bosque, señor. Creemos que el animal se encuentra en las profundidades del lugar y que desea apoderarse de todos los cuerpos.

Ser Pixis, sin embargo, no piensa lo mismo. El poblado había sido atacado y los cuerpos habían sido cruelmente desgarrados, pero no parecían haberlos desgarrado para devorarlos sino todo lo contrario. La opción de "destruir como pasatiempo" pasa por su mente, mas el varón sabe que un animal corriente, como todos los que habitan la zona, no tiene la perspicacia necesaria para destruir por aburrimiento. Eso es cosa de hombres o criaturas legendarias, y éstas últimas ya no existen.

Sus ojos vuelven a bajar hasta los cuerpos y, con una mirada retorcida, Dot Pixis reconoce que esas marcas no pueden provenir de una arma convencional usada por el hombre. Las hojas afiladas de cualquier arma de mano dejan cortes perfectos y son, por sus medidas, incapaces de herir de manera tan profunda una zona como esa. Las pequeñas irregularidades en los bordes de los diferentes cortes, además, le hacen saber que un humano no ha estado envuelto en ello.

―Sigamos hacia adelante.

Pixis no se hace repetir, mas camina hacia el corazón del bosque sin esperar que nadie le siga. Son unos hombres miedosos, ilusos e inocentes que creen del ejército un oficio con el que proteger el escudo. Sin embargo, el ejército no es un oficio sino un orgullo, un deber como hombre y un honor como habitante y seguidor de tu Rey. Muchas cabezas deberían ser cortadas y no escondidas detrás de aquellos cascos.

―Los muertos de la otra zona ―habla Erwin con ambos caballos siguiéndoles por detrás y sus cuerdas alrededor de su mano derecha. Ser Pixis le contempla de reojo y Erwin continua―, ¿han sido víctimas del mismo animal? ―se atreve a cuestionar.

El anciano lo piensa. La distancia entre ambos lugares no es exagerada y la teoría de su soldado no es tan descabellada como en un principio ha creído. No obstante, ¿qué ha ganado el animal con matar a dos grupos de personas sin relación entre ambas y tan separadas la una de la otra? El sentimiento de peligro pasa por su mente, mas la opción se desvanece cuando recuerda que la distancia entre el lugar donde encontraron los soldados y el bosque es amplia. Aunque la idea de Erwin sigue ahí.

―Es una posibilidad ―asiente.

―Los lobos son comunes en ésta zona, señor. ¿Una manada puede haber provocado esto?

Dot Pixis traga saliva.

―Los lobos no tienen los colmillos tan grandes, soldado. Ni tan siquiera tienen la fuerza suficiente para arrancar una cabeza de un único mordisco.

Erwin asiente y cierra los labios. Los lobos trabajan en manada, pero no con la astucia suficiente como para derrotar a un gran número de personas como aquel. El capitán vuelve a mirar a su superior y éste le hace callar antes de ni tan siquiera suspirar la primera letra de la oración. El soldado que les acompañaba, algo extrañado, se pregunta en silencio dónde se encuentra el pelotón que había dejado atrás.

―Algo se acerca.

A pesar del frío de la noche, los soldados empiezan a acalorarse a medida que avanzan sigilosamente hacia el corazón del bosque. El silencio es lo único que vive en el lugar, los cuervos han marchado y ningún animal terrestre se atreve a acompañarles durante la travesía. Aquello inquieta a los tres varones, aunque Ser Pixis, a lo mejor por experiencia o conocimiento del terreno, parece ser el más concienciado del grupo.

Un horrible rugido emerge desde las alturas y las pocas hojas sujetas a las ramas de los árboles se remueven inquietas. La brisa las acompaña y el frío abraza las armaduras de los caballeros entre la nieve. Se escuchan algunos gritos lejanos, unos pocos lamentos y unas últimas lágrimas, pero el silencio vuelve a reinar unos instantes antes de poder escuchar un segundo rugido romperse en pedazos y caer sobre los oídos de los varones.

Ser Pixis conoce qué hay más allá, Erwin entiende qué ha ocurrido y el anónimo soldado que les acompaña tiembla de miedo. Están solos, y ningún otro soldado se encuentra con ellos. El más viejo del trío cierra los ojos y murmura una corta plegaria, mientras el más joven e inexperto aferra su mano al mango de su espada y mira al cielo. Erwin, por su parte, piensa y acepta.

―No servirá de nada, soldado ―habla Ser Pixis. El susodicho alza la mirada y detiene el molesto tintineo de su armadura. El anciano le observa de reojo―. Una espada tan insignificante como la nuestra no podrá hacer nada contra él. No hay nada que pueda herirle.

Nadie sabe a qué se refiere, y Ser Pixis parece quererlo así. Sin embargo, y más en aquellos momentos repletos de una mortífera incertidumbre, el de blanco bigote decide hablar un poco más y explicar, sin decirlo, cuál será su final.

Un tercer rugido vuelve a presionarles, aunque esta vez se acompaña por un portentoso temblor y el sonido de unas alas batiéndose en el aire. La oscuridad aumenta y la luz de la Luna ilumina un punto insignificante entre la oscura vegetación frente a ellos. Los hombres aguardan por las últimas palabras de su superior y por descubrir a qué se enfrentan.

―Creo que el soldado tuvo razón desde el principio.

Y el joven militar no lo quiere así.

Erwin avanza hacia su general y, antes de poder alcanzarle con su mano derecha, escucha un ligero sonido bajo sus pies que le deja totalmente desconcertado. El de cabellos rubios y ojos saltones agacha la mirada y contempla el suelo con los ojos bien abiertos y la respiración entrecortada por la sorpresa.

―Se acerca.

―¿Quién? ―se atreve a cuestionar Erwin.

Ser Pixis sonríe, aturdido.

―El verdadero Rey de estas tierras.

No pasa demasiado tiempo hasta que escuchan un gruñido muy cerca de ellos, escondido entre la oscuridad de la noche y la frondosidad del bosque. El inexperto joven desenvaina su espada y la blande entre temblores, Erwin se mantiene quieto y expectante a lo que puede ocurrir a continuación, mientras Ser Pixis se limita a cerrar los ojos y dejar que el tiempo transcurra. Para él, un hombre devoto a tales seres, no hay muerte más noble que la de morir por tu patria o a manos de alguien como el que los observa. Es algo personal, sin embargo, pocos comparten el mismo sentimiento. Muchos de ellos, además, ya se encuentran bajo tierra.

Un chillido de dolor escapa de los labios del que tiene su espada desenfundada y Erwin no puede evitar girar su rostro y encontrarse con la figura de su soldado abrazada por un ser oscuro que no puede distinguir. El soldado se retuerce entre las manos del desconocido sin dejar de chillar angustiosamente. La espada del joven, a unos metros de él, descansa mostrando el emblema del reino al que pertenece, aunque deja de ser importante en el momento en que se encuentra entre la vida y la muerte. Erwin escucha un crujido estruendoso y siente la cabeza de su compañero rodar hasta sus pies. La sangre mancha sus botas, mas decide no prestar atención al cuerpo que cae sobre la nieve para no perder la oportunidad de salir de allí.

Morir por tu patria es honorable, ser recordado por aquellos que la conforman es un privilegio que muy pocos consiguen. Él es un soldado del montón, lo sabe, así que sufre un poco más, mientras recuerda a su familia y la insolente promesa a su padre. Él volverá a casa, por supuesto, pero sólo en el momento en que encuentren su cuerpo. Su agonía se reduce cuando rememora que Dios le está esperando con los brazos abiertos.

Erwin escucha un ligero movimiento muy cerca de su cuerpo. Ser Pixis cae de rodillas sobre la nieve bajo sus pies y mira embelesado la figura frente a él. Envuelto en una oscuridad horripilante, el humanoide de ojos rojos se acerca con lentitud y les observa detenidamente. Los árboles se desnudan a su paso y todo lo que le rodea se oscurece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. De repente, y sin que Erwin se percate, el paisaje se ha convertido en lo más cercano al Infierno del Traidor de los Cielos.

Esa figura sin rostro es, entonces, un mensajero más del demonio.

Con el último grito, Erwin echa a correr sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Todo está preparado. Su madre se lo hace saber cuando mete la cabeza, tras abrir la puerta sin permiso, dentro de su desolada y oscura habitación. La sonrisa de la mujer no es honesta, así que Mikasa no se emociona al ver la felicidad de ésta al saber que ella, a sus quince virginales años, se casaría con el hombre que su marido y ella habían elegido. A la asiática poco le importaba el dinero, las tierras que sus tutores obtendrán o el renombre que su familia conseguirá al finalizar la ceremonia. Ella es una jovencita de quince años que sueña con poder seguir los pasos de su querido hermano, recoger las flores que crecen alrededor de las murallas junto a Armin o disfrutar de las fiestas de su ciudad al lado de sus inseparables compañeros. Hacer felices a sus padres es importante, mas ella nunca vivirá con la armonía que todos esperan un enlace tan indeseado. No está viviendo la vida que ella desea, pues jamás ha decidido sobre el rumbo de su existencia. La madre conoce sus pensamientos y el dolor que en su hija habita, ella pasó por lo mismo años atrás, pero la niña sabe que eso es algo con lo que cargará siempre. Los ojos de todos los que la rodean se encuentran empañados por una avaricia cegadora.

Al final, ella es una niña con demasiadas expectativas, pero, al fin y al cabo, una niña.

Con sosiego, y escuchando un nuevo invitado acercarse por el pasillo, Mikasa enreda sus dedos alrededor de sus oscuros cabellos y coge aire con los ojos bien cerrados y la mente dispersa. "Este es el momento", se recuerda una y otra vez, "debes salir de la sala y caminar hasta los brazos de tu esposo, someterte a él y obedecer sus peticiones por el resto de tu miserable vida". Exenta de seguridad, Mikasa se levanta de su asiento y se mira por última vez en el pequeño espejo ante ella: tiene los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, mas su perfume sigue intacto. Entre sus manos recoge parte de su vestido y se encamina hacia la puerta de la habitación. En el final del pasillo, no muy lejos de sus aposentos, se encuentra la impotente figura de su padre. Su tosca mano se estira hacia ella y, instantes más tarde, ésta se abre para acoger la fría y temblorosa mano femenina. Mikasa no duda en darle la mano, pero sí duda en seguir sus indicaciones: huir es su mayor deseo. Es tarde, sin embargo. Ella debe de cumplir su cometido: llevar a el apellido Ackerman a lo más alto y, de una u otra forma, apartar sus verdaderos anhelos para convertirse en la mujer de su esposo y la madre de sus hijos. Entonces, entre los murmullos, Mikasa es capaz de distinguir la voz de su padre reclamarle no haber nacido varón reconociendo, sin pronunciarlo, su indecoroso rechazo: era una mujer que no podía satisfacer a su padre y convertirse en el mejor soldado del ejército.

Mikasa sonríe y observa con deleite a Jean Kirschstein, su todavía prometido. Se conocen desde antes de saber pronunciar su propio nombre, y se consideran muy cercanos el uno del otro. No obstante, y muy contrario a la idea de la chica, Jean encuentra una salida a este premeditado matrimonio. Él es un chico apuesto, gran caballero y soldado, con algunas tierras en su poder y con un apellido algo conocido más allá de los muros. Además, y gracias a su experiencia, Jean confía en poder enamorar a la joven asiática, quien no puede concebirlo más allá de un querido amigo al que adora de corazón, mas no podrá nunca amarlo como todos esperan.

Sus pies llegan hasta él. La joven suelta la mano de su padre y se la entrega a Jean, quien la sujeta con fuerza, queriendo demostrarle seguridad y fidelidad. Mikasa asiente y espera las palabras del experimentado sacerdote y guardián de la iglesia. Los brazos del párroco se alzan para dar permiso a los testigos que, entre sus manos, suspenden con delicadeza el velo que recubre el rostro de la novia durante la ceremonia. Los testigos, todavía detrás de los prometidos, escuchan con atención la bendición del sacerdote sin separar las manos de su pecho ni dejar de pensar en su Señor. Dios les ayudará a sobreponerse a cualquier obstáculo, aunque Mikasa empieza a dudar mucho antes de convertirse en esposa y empezar su vida marital.

La luz solar entra dentro de la iglesia, y Mikasa parpadea incontables veces. Es tan incómodo el repentino calor que, aún deseándolo, se encuentra a punto de esconder el rostro y detener la bendición con ese gesto. Entrecierra los ojos y coge una gran bocanada de aire sin llamar la atención de ninguno de los presentes. Son las nueve de la mañana y el hambre, a causa del ayuno que la boda ha hecho seguir, no está ayudando en absoluto.

Para el sacerdote no supone ningún trabajo examinar la genealogía de los novios. Los presentes, aquellos que conocen con certeza a la pareja, aguanta la respiración al encontrarse en el momento más crudo de la ceremonia. Descubrir si son o no consanguíneos tiene un papel fundamental para la iglesia, mucho más para los que desean convertirse en marido y mujer. el incesto no está permitido, y llevarlo a cabo puede provocar la muerte pública de los enamorados y, además, de sus familias. Sin embargo, y acorde a lo esperado, los novios no tienen relación sanguínea y la ceremonia puede continuar hasta el final: la entrega de los anillos. Sin apartar el velo de su rostro, Jean coge cuidadosamente la mano de Mikasa y saca dos doradas alianzas de su bolsillo y coloca una de ellas alrededor del dedo de la muchacha. Mikasa suspira al ver cómo la joya reluce en su dedo para ser ella la que coloque el anillo en el dedo de su esposo. La alianza tiembla entre los dedos de Mikasa, está a punto de caer al suelo, y Jean sonríe creyendo que el nerviosismo en su prometida es dulce. Mikasa sabe que el miedo al desconocer si será capaz de cumplir la promesa que le está otorgando a su esposo hará que se desmaye si no se tranquiliza pronto. Porque ella no quiere ser la señora Kirschstein, pero tiene la obligación de serlo.

El sacerdote pronuncia las palabras finales creando un interminable eco: "Os declaro marido y mujer", y Jean se lanza a besar el dorso de la mano femenina con elegancia. El velo, ahora retirado, cae al suelo y Jean permite que Mikasa rodee su brazo con sus delicadas manos antes de enfrentar al público y escuchar la alegría de ambas familias y otros presentes.

—Sonríe —recrimina su padre, duro. Su madre frunce el ceño y suspira, mas sus reclamos no llegan hasta su marido. Nunca llegarán los reclamos de una mujer a los oídos de un hombre. Mikasa asiente, mientras esconde su mirada detrás de su arreglado flequillo y termina de escuchar las palabras de su padre sin rechistar—. Su majestad Ackerman ha venido a tu boda, y debes gustarle.

"Para que pueda follarte con gusto esta noche."

Mikasa no acaba la frase a viva voz, pero sabe a qué se refiere su padre con esas crueles palabras. El señor de las tierras que habitan debe interesarse por ella, la dama que desvirgará esta noche al haberse casado con un hombre dentro de sus tierras. Jean aprieta su mano al escuchar las palabras de su suegro e intenta desviar la mirada con la mayor paciencia posible para no encontrarse con los intensos orbes del señor Ackerman observándoles desde las mesas del gran comedor. El de cabellos oscuros sonríe amistosamente y Jean devuelve el gesto totalmente tenso. Es un honor que su mujer sea desvirgada por el señor de estas tierras, por el Rey de la ciudad dentro de las murallas, por el hombre al que Dios le ha otorgado tal poder, mas Mikasa sigue siendo su mujer y no le gusta la idea de que otro hombre, tenga el beneplácito de Dios o no, sea quien pase la noche de bodas con ella. Desvirgarla durante los descansos en alguna de las habitaciones vacías de la iglesia se convierte en una posibilidad exquisita para Jean, mas no sangrar en los brazos del Rey puede acarrear serios problemas para la muchacha durante la noche. Y, sinceramente, Jean no desea que le devuelvan a su mujer totalmente desfigurada por culpa de su orgullo.

Aunque él sea el hombre, y sus deseos prevalezcan sobre ella.

Mikasa tiembla cuando el portentoso hombre se acerca a ellos. Las leyendas que se cuentan durante las noches por parte de los juglares son ciertas, pues el señor de las tierras de Paradis es idéntico al protagonista de sus cuentos. Enfundado en un caro traje de seda de color azul marino, la capa de piel de oso que porta colgando de sus hombros le da un toque de poderío mayor al que Mikasa hubiera imaginado, mientras que el grueso cinturón de oro que rodea su cintura le anuncia a la morena lo bien cuidada que se encuentra su figura, y a qué imperio pertenece. Las batallas que ha liderado y los arduos entrenamientos que protagoniza por las mañanas, según aquellos que alardeaban conocerle, parecen dar sus frutos. Sus manos, grandes y alargadas, se esconden debajo de la fina seda de sus blancos guantes que defienden el símbolo de su reinado en su dorso. La diferencia de altura entre ambos es despampanante, también la de años: la joven Mikasa, una quinceañera recién casada, se encuentra frente a un glorioso hombre de treinta que reina unas tierras desde sus trece. El hombre se acerca un poco más a la familia, y Mikasa puede contemplar el brillo de sus retirados y oscuros cabellos a la luz del Sol. Al acercarse para verla desde más detalladamente, un travieso mechón le acaricia disimuladamente la frente.

Reconocido por el Rey como "El Preparados de Bestias", su padre le saluda cordialmente, mientras su madre se recoge el vestido y hace una escueta reverencia para recibirle. Mikasa, aún sujeta al brazo de Jean, sigue los pasos de su madre y Jean los de su suegro. El señor Ackerman sonríe y saluda a su amigo para dar pie a una larga conversación que poco interesa a la recién casada. Las guerras, el ejército y sus nuevos soldados nunca han importado a la pequeña Mikasa.

—¿Es ella? —El señor Ackerman alza la voz, decidido a que Mikasa le preste atención, y espera impaciente la respuesta del susodicho. La protagonista alza la mirada y se encuentra con unos pequeños ojos marrones que brillan gracias al fuego que habita en el pecho del hombre frente a ella, pero no consiguen cautivarla como las historias que se cuentan. Mikasa se encoge de nuevo y el hombre vuelve a centrarse en el padre de ésta. Por su parte, la chica vuelve a mirar al señor Ackerman de reojo. Es tanto el deseo de sumisión en sus ojos que Mikasa teme descubrir qué le deparara la noche a manos de ese varón. ¿Qué cosas pensaba hacerle? El asistente más importante vuelve a hablar—: Vaya, no creí que fuera tan hermosa. ¡Tus descripciones no se asemejan para nada a la realidad! Tu hija es muchísimo más bonita de lo que llegué a plantearme.

Mikasa sonríe tímida.

—Es un honor, Su Majestad.

—En ese caso —susurra con deleite—, no les importará que les acompañe en la mesa.

Jean toma la palabra ante la expectación de las familias y algunos presentes que llegan a escuchar la conversación con claridad.

—Por favor, Su Majestad, sería un gran honor para nosotros y nuestras familias que así lo hicierais. Mi mujer y yo desearíamos pasar esta velada a su lado.

Los aludidos asienten ante las palabras del esposo y cogen asiento en la mesa principal del comedor. Colocada horizontalmente, la madera es lo bastante larga como para abastecer al número de personas que la ocupan y los platos que cada uno probará durante el cierre de la ceremonia. Adornada con un sedoso mantel blanco, la mesa está ocupada por un estrecho mantel rojo que resalta por sus adornos en dorado.

Rezagados del gran grupo, los recién casados mantienen su caminata en silencio, sin mirarse ni soltarse del brazo del otro. Mikasa tiene miedo y Jean percibe su temor al reconocer el temblor poco común que la acecha. Su mano libre aparta el flequillo de su frente y hace que sus orbes grisáceas se enfoquen sobre sus ojos color miel. Mikasa lo observa, piensa y decide actuar. "Es Jean", se dice, "él me quiere y entenderá mi aflicción". Quiere y pone todas sus energías en creer que él puede ayudarla.

Jean contempla a su mujer entreabrir los labios y asiente para que hable, mas todos los presentes parecen no querer quitarles los ojos de encima, algo escabroso para ambos. Decidido a saber qué le ocurre a Mikasa, Jean se disculpa con los presentes y anuncia marchar hacia la parte trasera del jardín para "poder dar un poco de aire a su mujer". Todos aceptan, aunque los rumores no se hacen esperar.

—Mikasa, querida, ¿qué es lo que te aflige en un día como hoy?

Jean está preocupado. Mikasa no habla, aunque cierra los ojos y se repite una y otra vez lo meditado cuando estaba sentada en la mesa con todos los acompañantes. Él es su marido, la quiere y entenderá su temor. ¡La ayudará como el hombre que es! Jean es un buen hombre.

—Temo por la llegada de la noche, querido —responde Mikasa, cohibida. Kirchstein asiente al comprender sus miedos—. No deseo que Su Majestad sea el primero, ya que ese es tu papel como mi marido. Sé que él es el elegido de Dios, aquel que nos guiará a través de la niebla, pero... ¿seré suficiente para ti? No deseo entregarme sin saber tu postura. No temas por lo que tus palabras pueden causar a mi corazón, sé que no te gusta la idea... y entenderé cualquier decisión que desees tomar.

—Mikasa... —susurra él, acariciando sus mejillas.

—Jean —murmura ella al borde del colapso. Jean sonríe—, ¿seré suficiente para ti al amanecer?

Su esposo asiente anonadado.

—El Señor te ha otorgado esta misión, querida, así que debes cumplirla como fiel cristiana y no pensar en mi. Su majestad Ackerman es nuestro Rey, debes recordarlo, mas entregarte a él no te hará menos. Prometo aquí, ante la casa de Dios, que no te dejaré cuando amanezca —dictamina con un solemne timbre de voz—. Vamos, nuestros invitados nos están esperando.

Mikasa no está del todo segura, pero decide seguir las órdenes de su marido y marchar hacia el banquete de nuevo. Los asistentes les observan sin dejar de murmurar y reír con altanería al vislumbrar la tristeza en el rostro femenino. Sentado al lado de las dos sillas vacías, Su Majestad se mantiene impaciente por saber qué les ha hecho retirarse de una manera tan espontánea. Por petición de su padre, Mikasa se sienta junto a la autoridad, mientras Jean mantiene sus dedos entrelazados.

—Lamento mi inoportuna salida, Su Majestad —suelta Mikasa. El susodicho parpadea, algo impresionado, ante las dulces palabras de la que será su amante en la noche. Ella, sonrojada por la presión de las miradas ajenas, se moja los labios y alza la mirada. Jean sonríe, orgulloso—, pero la emoción de la boda me ha hecho sentirme indispuesta durante unos instantes. Agradezco su paciencia y, por favor, disfrute de la comida.

El adulto no dice nada. Mikasa suspira y vuelve su atención al plato de comida. El Rey hace lo mismo y centra sus sentidos en los manjares que se presentan sobre la mesa dejando que el día finalice y la noche tome presencia. La inquietud de la muchacha se hace palpable. La oscuridad de la noche, galardonada con el efímero brillo de las estrellas, no la ayudará a encontrar el sueño. Mikasa lo sabe, lo recuerda antes de volver a caer en su profunda inocencia y olvidar cuál es su verdadero papel en toda esta farsa. Nacida en el seno de una familia que no la atesora, Mikasa no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea buscar su propia felicidad fuera de este matrimonio. Ser ella quien decida al merecedor de un título tan importante como el de ser su marido es un sueño frustrado. Mucho más ahora.

Una delicada caja cae sobre la mesa, vacía de platos, y Mikasa despierta de su ensoñación. El metal es bellísimo y los detalles que lo adornan son hechos a mano. El anciano, viejo amigo de sus padres, es un popular artesano muy codiciado. "Aquí podrá guardar sus joyas, tanto la señora como el señor." Mikasa sonríe ampliamente y agradece el obsequio. Es un precioso recipiente donde guardarlas, y Jean parece pensar lo mismo. Otro varón se acerca a ellos y le entrega a Hibiki unos dorados anillos hechos especialmente para él: acompañados por esmeraldas, algún escrito en su interior u otros detalles en el exterior. De los cinco anillos que se le entregan, solo uno es para la señora.

Los regalos siguen llegando, mas uno es esencialmente especial para Mikasa. Entre las manos del último patriarca descansan unos libros codiciadísimos para la chiquilla: las leyendas más conocidas del reino de Paradis. Emocionada, la muchacha agradece el obsequio al hombre frente a ella y agradece al resto de la familia por prestarle tan bonito gesto. Mikasa no es una gran lectora, aún le cuesta entender todo el vocabulario o pronunciar ciertas palabras, pero se esfuerza para conseguirlo. Con el tiempo, y a causa de la soledad que el trabajo de su padre provocó desde muy pequeña, Mikasa encontró en la lectura una vía de escape necesaria para no volverse loca.

—¿Es la lectura una de tus aficiones? —La pregunta la pilla por sorpresa, mucho más al reconocer quién la ha formulado. El señor Ackerman, sentado a su izquierda, la contempla detenidamente y sonríe con sorna al vislumbrar su pavor. Mikasa asiente con los labios prietos. Su Majestad vuelve a hablar—: Eres tímida.

—¡Oh, no, Su Majestad! —exclama al percibir un deje de acidez en su voz. El aludido encarna una ceja—. Perdona mi torpeza, mas nunca he estado cerca de alguien tan importante como usted y no sé cómo debo comportarme. No deseo incomodarle, mucho menos que mi propia boda se convierta en un lastre para usted...

—Tranquilízate, entonces —ordena él, mientras se acerca al oído de la adolescente y coloca una mano frente a sus labios para darle cierta intimidad al mensaje que desea compartir. Mikasa tiembla y aprieta los libros contra su estómago—. Me has gustado desde un principio.

Mikasa intenta calmarse mientras el último rasgón de luz desaparece tras los talludos muros de la ciudad. La ceremonia termina rápidamente y los invitados, entre murmullos y alguna mirada lastimera, desaparecen del gran jardín. El Rey ordena a sus soldados, que han custodiado su seguridad durante la velada, que acerquen el carruaje a la puerta, un brillante y cuidado vehículo que deja sin palabras a Mikasa. A medida que el señor Ackerman se prepara para subir, Jean se acerca a su mujer, quien sigue con los libros en sus manos.

—Haz todo lo que él te pida, querida. Sólo el Señor sabe porqué tú estás en esta situación, y yo confío en que tú, mi sol, sabrás cómo afrontarla con la mayor sabiduría posible. Sé que es horrible pedírtelo, pero..., haz que goce de tu cuerpo, mientras yo espero paciente por tu retorno.

Las palabras de Jean no ayudan a amainar su dolor. Lucy declara, únicamente a sí misma, cuán asqueada se encuentra y cuánto se odiará por lo que está a punto de suceder. Su madre se acerca sin hacer ruido y, entre lágrimas, la abraza. Su padre, más tarde, acaricia su cabeza y murmura algunas oraciones parecidas a las de Jean.

—No hagas que su furia caiga sobre la familia.

"Así que deja que pueda follarte con gusto toda la noche."

El temor vuelve con las habladurías de su padre. Mikasa baja la mirada y contempla lo único que la acompaña: los libros y su cuerpo, pero no su corazón. Recuerda, al verse reflejada en los ojos de su padre, que tan solo tiene quince años y que nunca ha visto a un hombre desnudo. No está preparada para ser esposa, ¿cómo estarlo para entregar su virginidad? No dice nada porque no sabe qué decir. Sus orbes grisáceos lo dicen todo, mas nadie parece querer ayudarla a no soportar una carga tan innecesaria.

Mikasa se ahoga en un mar de miedos del que nadie desea salvarla.

El carruaje arranca y los caballos relinchan. Dentro del carruaje, ambos ven la noche caer sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Él ni tan siquiera la mira. Los dos presentes se dejan envolver por el suave sonido de las campanas que adornan el vehículo y el ruido de las ruedas pasar por encima del inestable terreno de la ciudad.

—¿Porqué tanto alboroto, cochero?

"El señor Ackerman parece enfadado". Mikasa se encoge en su asiento, y el cochero carraspea:

—Algo ocurre más allá de los muros, señor, pero la guardia se encuentra trabajando en ello.

—Llévanos cuanto antes a palacio, entonces.

Más adelante, cuando han abandonado la zona comercial y la plaza principal, Mikasa se encuentra con un cielo cubierto de estrellas y muchísima vegetación que nunca antes había visto. La oscuridad de la noche no la atormenta en absoluto, pero sí lo hace la impaciencia del hombre que la acompaña. Tan tosco como su padre, el señor Ackerman no parece ser un hombre amable, mucho menos empático, así que Mikasa se hace a la idea de que sufrirá muchísimo. El carro se detiene frente el castillo, tan imponente que la muchacha queda muda, y el señor Ackerman no tarda en bajar sin preocuparse de su estado anímico. Mikasa se siente endeble entre sus manos, cree poder romperse en cualquier instante, y eso la molesta de sobremanera. Se queda allí, frente al edificio, esperando a que las manos de un hombre que no conoce la despojen de las ropas que él nunca debería haber tocado. El señor Ackerman vuelve y coge su mano para guiarla a través del extenso jardín que rodea el castillo. El hombre se da la vuelta y la ve echarse a llorar con los libros sobre su pecho.

—Deja de llorar.

Mikasa solloza más fuerte, pero asiente. Él alza la mano y seca las lágrimas con las yemas de sus dedos índice y corazón. Mikasa se estremece entre sus manos, y él aprieta los dientes al escuchar un nuevo sollozo.

—¡Deja de llorar! Maldita sea, qué dolor de cabeza.

Mikasa se pone rígida al escucharle gritar. Con una mano alrededor de su ardiente espada, el varón la contempla en silencio con una expresión severa en su rostro.

—Su Majestad, yo... —Mikasa empieza a hablar y el señor Ackerman levanta una ceja, desafiándola a continuar con su parloteo insignificante.

Al percatarse de ello, Mikasa cierra los labios y el mandamás entrecierra los ojos sin apartar la mano de su arma. Mikasa tiembla con los ojos abiertos y algo desorbitados. ¿Se atreverá a blandir su espada contra ella? La niña espera que no sea tanto su anhelo por la sumisión.

—Tch. Yo solo soy un mensajero, mocosa. No me gustan las niñitas virginales. Ni que estuviera tan necesitado.

—¿Cómo? —suspira la muchacha.

Él sigue caminando sin soltar la mano de Mikasa, quien cierra los ojos y recuerda las palabras de Jean: "Sé que es horrible pedírtelo, pero... haz que goce de tu cuerpo, mientras yo espero paciente por tu retorno". El temible ardor vuelve a reaparecer repartido por sus ojos al descubrir el dolor que las palabras de su marido han causado en su pecho. Su mano derecha se aferra a las viejas caratulas que porta consigo. Siempre criada como una mujer de renombre, ahora debe comportarse como una vil ramera en manos de un hombre al que no conoce, pero tiene que entregar su virginidad por el puro sentimiento de lealtad a un estúpido país. De sus ojos cae su orgullo oculto entre las lágrimas.

—Lo siento —susurra Mikasa mirando hacia el suelo a pesar de saber que no es suficiente. Una prematura disculpa no la salvará de arder en el infierno lujurioso de Satanás. El "mensajero" la escucha y vuelve su atención hacia ella—. Lo siento —repite, por segunda vez.

—La virginidad es algo muy importante para la gente como nosotros —explica él. Mikasa frunce el ceño al no entender porqué tantas explicaciones. La virginidad de una mujer es importante para todos—. A él no le interesa follarte como un conejo, niñata.

El entorno empieza a ser mucho más pesado al no comprender lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Todo su esfuerzo durante la ceremonia, al parecer, no ha servido de nada. Si él no es el hombre más importante de estas tierras, ¿quién es? Y lo más importante, ¿dónde está el Rey?

—Su Majestad, lo siento mucho. Yo no deseaba incomodarle, yo...

—Por Dios —gruñe él, y se lleva una mano a la cara—. No me llames así. Mi nombre es Kenny Ackerman, y no soy el Rey ni nada por el estilo —Mikasa entreabre los labios para seguir preguntando, mas Kenny se adelante y continúa hablando—: Soy un delincuente... especial. Bueno, realmente, todos aquí somos especiales, y tú también lo eres, mocosa llorona —Kenny detiene su caminar y gira sobre sus talones, alza su mano y suelta la de Mikasa para indicar qué debe hacer—. Colócate delante de mi, gira a la derecha y camina hasta el final del pasillo. No te detengas si yo no te lo hago saber.

Mikasa parpadea y asiente con la respiración agitada y los nervios a flor de piel. "No hagas que su furia caiga sobre la familia". Las palabras de su padre resuenan en su mente. ¿A quién se refería su padre: a Kenny Ackerman o al verdadero Rey? La furia de Kenny no ha todavía no ha caído sobre su familia, pero sí sobre su única hija. Kenny no está contento con su presencia, y Mikasa quiere solucionarlo antes de meterse en cualquier habitación del palacio. Mikasa continúa caminando sin dejar de pensar, mas se detiene al llegar al final del pasillo. Espera de pie, de espaldas al hombre, y escucha sus pasos.

—A la derecha.

Mikasa no necesita escuchar más. En silencio, y con la cabeza gacha, la chiquilla obedece y sigue su travesía.

—Detente.

Las grandes puertas de rojo carmesí con tiradores dorados y diseños estrafalarios del mismo tono esparcidos por toda la madera dejan impresionada a la morena. Cuánta belleza hay en el palacio, y cuánta tristeza dentro de esa habitación. Aquí se encuentra su penitencia.

El cuerpo de Mikasa tiembla al sentir el roce de sus brazos con los de Kenny, cuando empuja las puertas para abrirlas, sin mediar palabra con ella. La habitación es tan grande como el comedor de su casa parental, cosa que la coge por sorpresa, aunque es distinta a como la esperaba. Las paredes son de color rojo, mas no tienen ningún tipo de decoración. Las ventanas se encuentran cerradas, pero las cortinas sí están abiertas y dejar vislumbrar la luna en todo su esplendor. Frente a la cama hay dos butacas de cuero que comparten color con las sábanas de color verde oliva. El mobiliario que decora la estancia es de manera, y el suelo bajo sus pies de mármol. La cama, sin embargo, se encuentra sobre una gran alfombra de piel de oso. La luz que les ilumina procede de una lámpara de araña de color dorado que cuelga del techo.

—Suerte, niña.

Kenny Ackerman ha cerrado la puerta. Mikasa traga saliva y mira los libros: es el momento de apartarlos a un lado. Lo único que escucha, tras unos largos minutos en silencio, es el sonido de la madera quemarse en la chimenea que descansa muy cerca del colchón.

—¿Vas a quedarte pasmada toda la noche? —Un nuevo personaje aparece en situación. Mikasa frunce el ceño, levemente enfurecida por el tono burlón del sujeto, y lo encuentra sentado en una silla frente a la chimenea. Es un hombre menudo, le cuesta tocar el suelo con los pies, y tiene parte del rostro escondido bajo su mano derecha, aunque sus inquisidores ojos no dejan de examinarla. Su cortísima melena negra brilla con el fuego frente a él—. Y yo que tenía todas mis esperanzas puestas en ti. Qué estúpido.

—¿Quién eres?

—¿Quién crees? —rebate, burlón. Mikasa aprieta los dientes y tiembla. Él se levanta y se acerca a la muchacha con una mueca de disgusto por su actitud—. ¿El imbécil de Kenny no te lo ha contado?

El pequeño varón arranca los libros de sus manos y los lanza encima de las butacas de cuero. Mikasa se encara, mas recuerda las palabras de su padre: satisfacer al Rey y evitar la ruina de la familia. Ella es la única que puede conseguirlo, y el odio de sus allegados es algo que no puede tolerar.

—Su Majestad —pronuncia ella, con una reverencia que asquea al hombre frente a ella.

—No hagas eso —ordena él. Los dientes bien apretados y el ceño arrugado, mientras sujeta los antebrazos de la adolescente y la levanta de nuevo. La chica queda erguida y aturdida—. Nada de títulos ni te refieras a mi de "usted". Con Levi tengo suficiente.

Se llama Levi. Mikasa observa al Rey una vez más y no entiende cómo puede tener esa actitud tan desentendida con los títulos o el respeto que la gente debe demostrarle. Sin embargo, la chiquilla sigue sin comprender porqué no ha asistido a la ceremonia o el nulo interés en tener sexo con ella. Entonces, si su objetivo no es arrebatarle su virginidad, ¿qué está haciendo pasando la noche lejos de su marido?

—Quítate la ropa.

Mikasa deja de respirar y sus ojos caen sobre sus pies al escuchar la petición del Rey. Ya no sabe qué más hacer: llorar, huir, intentar golpear al enano que gobierna su país y salir por la ventana... No obstante, se limita a mirarlo en silencio y pedirle comprensión y paciencia. Su figura convulsiona y sus manos se enredan en la tela de su vestido.

—Quítate la ropa —repite.

—Su Majestad, le imploro… —ruega ella con la mirada escondida detrás de su flequillo.

—Tch. No me llames así, joder —maldice Levi. Tales palabras sorprenden a Mikasa. ¿Qué tipo de Rey tiene su país? Levi se acerca a ella, Mikasa da un paso atrás y niega con la cabeza—. Mocosa insolente. Lo haré yo por ti, entonces.

Mikasa siente que sus piernas flaquean al ver cómo Levi se quita de encima la bata de pelo. Cuando ésta cae al suelo, él camina hacia ella y tira de ella sin delicadeza. Mikasa gime, pero a Levi no le importa nada más que desabrochar el vestido que lleva desde la apertura de la segunda parte de la ceremonia. El sonido de la tela rasgarse resuena por toda la estancia. Mikasa cierra sus manos en dos fuertes puños, mientras Levi pasea las suyas por toda la espalda de Mikasa y baja hasta llegar a sus lumbares, donde se detiene unos largos instantes para acariciar y olisquear la zona.

—Coloca tus manos abiertas sobre el colchón y no te muevas.

—Dijiste que no...

—Sé lo que dije —escupe Levi clavando sus uñas contra su piel—. Hazme caso, jodida niñata.

La muchacha siento cómo la tela del vestido resbala sobre su piel, mientras las manos de Levi se abren paso. Las frías caricias masculinas continúan, y se pasean por su delantera con soltura. Levi busca algo en ella y no saber qué es la pone nerviosa. Mikasa ahoga un grito y siente que va a echarse a llorar tras un repentino agobio. ¿Porqué está haciendo todo esto? Le había prometido que no le arrancaría la virginidad, entonces, ¿porqué la desnudaba como si nada? Los ojos azules de Levi, sin embargo, no dejan de contemplar su cuerpo a pesar de sus tembleques y la tensión que se reparte por éste.

Todo ocurre rápido. Levi la coge por las caderas, cubiertas por el vestido, y hace que caiga de espaldas sobre el colchón. Mikasa abre los ojos con perplejidad, frunce el ceño y gime aterrorizada al tenerle encima, a milímetros de su rostro. La morena se encoge sobre el colchón y aparta el rostro de Levi de un manotazo. Él se siente impotente por no poder hacer tranquilamente su trabajo, maldice a Kenny por no drogarla como había pedido, y sus toscos dedos viajan por el torso desnudo de ella hasta enredarse en su barbilla.

—Me estás complicando la tarea, niña —advierte en un brusco siseo.

Los pequeños orbes azules de Levi brillan como dos grandes bolas de fuego cuando la chimenea les ilumina. Ensimismada en el brillo de sus ojos, Mikasa se ruboriza al recordar que ella es la única que está desnuda de los dos.

—¿Qué te acabo de ordenar? —gruñe él cuando ella le detiene de nuevo. La cálida mano de Mikasa se posa sobre su fornido pecho y no le deja avanzar en su tarea—. Te he dicho que no te arrebataré tu virginidad. Puedes estar tranquila y mañana decirle a tu esposo que...

—¿Qué quiere de mi?

"Su Majestad Ackerman es nuestro Rey, debes recordarlo, mas entregarte a él no te hará menos". Si él no quiere desposarla como manda la tradición, ¿a qué se refería Jean? ¿O realmente desconocía las intenciones del Rey igual que ella?

—Por favor... —susurra Mikasa con un nudo en la garganta. Ella es insistente, y está dispuesta a no detenerse hasta saber qué busca.

—Lo sé —interrumpe Levi retirando el vestido de sus piernas y dejándola totalmente expuesta al frío de la noche. Los pechos de Mikasa rebotan por el excesivo movimiento y él los acaricia en silencio, mientras acerca su nariz al cuello de ésta y aspira su olor. Mikasa aguanta la respiración y aprieta los dientes—, tengo mis razones para retenerte aquí esta noche.

Los dedos masculinos viajan por toda la extensión de su pecho con sigilo. Más tarde, caen por sus costados y acarician las estrechas caderas y su cintura para volver a subir por sus brazos hasta volver a centrarse en su pecho. Mikasa se tapa y Levi aparta sus manos.

—No —dice con una mirada intensa en sus azulones ojos.

El varón observa descaradamente su cuerpo y sus manos empiezan a acariciar sus piernas desnudas, tras deshacerse completamente del vestido, y se detienen en sus muslos. Mikasa deja de respirar al notar la mano de él rozar su intimidad con cautela. Nunca antes ningún hombre había accedido a ella: él era el primero y, si mal no recordaba, en las novelas de su madre predicaba que aquello hacía especial a un hombre. Entonces, perdida en aquel mar de incertidumbres y miedos, Mikasa contempla al Rey anonadada y éste le devuelve la mirada. Él es su Rey, aquel que les representa en innumerables batallas, el hombre que está dispuesto a dar su vida por su pueblo. Entonces, si él ha dado tanto por ella, ¿debe Mikasa recompensarle de la manera que él desea?

—¿Qué es lo que desea, Levi? —La pregunta le vuelve a resonar en la habitación. Mikasa se traga los nervios y espera paciente por una respuesta decente. Él la observa. Ella decide hablar—. ¿Qué es lo que desea tomar de mi?

—Has escuchado los rumores sobre... nuestro apellido. Tu familia debe haberte hablado sobre ello alguna vez —argumenta él sin despegarse de ella y con la boca pegada a su oído. Sus labios van de su oído a su cuello, y viceversa. Ella atiende a todo lo que le explica y deja sus manos reposar a ambos lados de su cuerpo. No quiere moverse, así que intenta calmarse y destensar su cuerpo de una vez por todas. Levi lo agradece—. Somos pocos los que no abandonamos nuestros hábitos con la sangre, aunque la gran mayoría sí lo ha hecho: tus padres decidieron apartar el instinto para vivir junto a los humanos de esta asquerosa ciudad.

Mikasa jadea al escucharlo y las manos de Levi se dejan ver entre sus vírgenes piernas. Las caricias no se hacen esperar y Mikasa no puede hacer nada más que aguantar el bullicio que sus encontrados sentimientos están creando en la parta baja de su estómago. Él es hábil y consigue que Mikasa estalle en mil pedazos con una magnífica rapidez. Ella se siente agitada, mas no aparta la mirada del Rey. Quiere saber más sobre su historia.

—Te comes humanos —susurra ella con a respiración entrecortada.

—Bebo sangre de humanos —corrige él, algo enfurecido por creerle un monstruo. Ella asiente y abre los labios para soltar una tontería más, aunque Levi destruye sus opciones al tomar la palabra—. En especial, me gusta la sangre de las vírgenes, pero la tuya es especial por ser una Ackerman.

Es en aquel instante cuando todo se detiene. Mikasa está completamente ruborizada y sin aliento, siente que el corazón está a punto de salir de su pecho y comprende, minutos más tarde, qué es aquello que pugna por incrustarse en la nívea piel de su cuello. Levi aprieta sus manos alrededor de sus caderas y la mira fugazmente.

—¿No?

Mikasa traga duro y piensa.

—¿Hay alguna otra opción?

—No —responde él con impaciencia.

No tiene hambre, hace pocas horas que ha bebido lo necesario para pasar una noche tranquila. El perfume de su sangre, sin embargo, tiene a Levi pendiendo de un hilo que no sabe cuándo se romperá. Mikasa no dice nada, solo parpadea anonadada e intentando entender cosas que él ni siquiera le ha explicado todavía. Levi se relame los labios e intenta no babear sobre el cuello de la muchacha, ante todo es un hombre limpio, aguardando para atacar.

—¿Podré volver a casa? —cuestiona su invitada, algo perturbada por las sensaciones que han estado atacando su cuerpo.

Las manos de Levi siguen paseándose por su cuerpo y tener su intimidad desprotegida y expuesta le hace perder los nervios. El susodicho clava sus uñas sobre la piel de sus caderas, y contesta hastiado:

—Sí, y podrás volver cuando quieras. —Levi alza la mirada de nuevo y Mikasa se sorprende al vislumbrar el cambio de color en los ojos de su amante. Un rojo apasionante cubre el azul de sus orbes y grita desesperadamente por un permiso que solo ella puede entregarle—. ¿No? —insta él, señalando su cuello con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

—Sí —aprueba Mikasa, y cierra los ojos asustada.

Levi olfatea el cuello por enésima vez y clava sus colmillos con desesperación. Mikasa gime y suelta algunas lágrimas por los pinchazos que ha sentido, mas el abrazo de Levi y el aturdimiento al que está sometida ayudan a que el dolor sea leve. Los mordiscos continuan sin descanso y se reparten por todo su cuerpo. En algún momento de la noche, cuando la succión de Levi empieza a ser más que placentera para la chiquilla, Mikasa cae rendida en la cama del hombre que solo ha tomado su sangre, pero no su virginidad.


End file.
